Alphabet for Us
by Rika Shimon
Summary: Drabble of NaruHina story from A to Z/Fluffy/


**Diclaimer: NARUTO belongs To Masashi Kishimoto.**

xxx

**Abuse**

Naruto tak pernah tahu kalau Hinata sangat sering mendapat perlakuan kasar dari pamannya. Sebelum gadis berambut indigo itu ditemukan tergeletak dengan lemas di depan mansionnya, penuh dengan luka dan memar di seluruh tubuhnya.

**Bridge**

Meskipun awalnya tidak selalu bersama, tapi Hinata mampu mengetahui dengan sangat baik siapa sesungguhnya seorang Uzumaki Naruto. Perhatian dan pandangan matanya yang selalu tertuju pada Narutolah yang menjadi jembatan baginya untuk memahami dan mengenal pemuda itu lebih dan lebih lagi.

**Connected**

Naruto selalu ingin terus berhubungan dengan Hinata. Buktinya, pemuda itu terus saja mengejek gadis manis bermata _amethyst_ itu di Facebook maupun Twitter.

**Daisuki**

Hinata terhenyak saat Naruto mengucapkan kata itu padanya. Pipinya memerah dan pandangan matanya mengarah ke bawah. Sungguh, dia benar-benar tak menyangka kalau Naruto mempunyai perasaan yang sama padanya.

**Empty**

Naruto selalu merasa kosong setiap kali bel tanda pulang sekolah mulai berdentang. Itu artinya dia akan berpisah dengan Hyuuga Hinata. Gadis yang akhir-akhir ini terus menghiasi mimpinya.

**Fat**

"Naruto, akhir-akhir ini aku kelihatan lebih gemuk ya?"

"Baguslah. Artinya gizimu tercukupi."

"Tapi aku kelihatan jelek."

"Kau tidak jelek Hinata. Kau sempurna untukku."

**Grip**

Hinata mengeratkan pegangannya pada trench coat putih yang dikenakan Naruto. Mata _amethyst_nya memerah dan wajahnya penuh air mata. "Jangan tinggalkan aku Naruto. Jangan pergi,"

**Heel**

Naruto adalah orang yang penuh kreativitas dan selalu ingin mencoba hal baru. Dan kekasihnyalah yang terkena imbasnya. Kalian tidak lihat sekarang Hinata sedang mengenakan pakaian maid?

**Insane**

Hinata pasti sudah gila! Kenapa dalam pikirannya selalu ada pemuda Uzumaki itu? Kenapa ia selalu ingin melihat Naruto tertawa bahagia? Kenapa ia menjadikan pemuda itu sebagai panutan dalam hidupnya? Dan yang paling gila dari semuanya, kenapa ia bisa merasakan semangat dan semakin 'hidup' hanya dengan melihat senyuman Naruto?

**Jealousy**

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya ketika melihat Hinata sedang tertawa bersama Kiba. 'Menjauh kau dari Hinataku, _dog boy_!' jeritnya dalam hati. Hei, tunggu dulu! Sejak kapan Hinata itu menjadi miliknya? Ah, Naruto tidak peduli! Akal sehatnya semakin tertutup dengan rasa kesal yang semakin mendominasi.

**Key**

"Hinata. Berikan aku kunci."

"Kunci? Kunci apa?"

"Berikan aku kunci untuk membuka hatimu. Agar kau bisa tahu kalau selama ini ada seseorang yang sangat menyayangimu."

Wajah Hinata memerah mendengar ucapan Naruto.

**Laundry**

Hinata ingin sesuatu hal yang berbeda dari biasanya. Jadi, ia mengajak Naruto untuk mencuci baju bersama. Melihat ekspresi Naruto saat gelembung-gelembung sabun dari detergen mengotori tangannya membuat Hinata terkikik geli. Sepertinya, acara mencuci baju seperti ini bisa jadi aktifitas yang bagus untuk semakin mengakrabkan mereka.

**Millionaire**

Hinata tidak peduli kalau Naruto yang ada di hadapannya sekarang adalah calon Direktur di Namikaze Corporation yang juga seorang milyuner. Ia menganggap pria blonde ini bukanlah seorang Naruto Namikaze yang sombong dan angkuh. Dia Naruto. Hanya Naruto.

**Night**

Kejadian malam itu masih membekas di dalam pikiran Hinata. Malam dimana ia duduk sendirian di taman sambil terisak sesekali setelah bertengkar cukup hebat dengan Naruto. Dan dadanya selalu terasa sesak setiap ia mengingat itu.

**Oasis**

'BRUK!'

"Aww..." keluh Hinata sambil meraba kepalanya yang sakit setelah terjatuh. Hei, tempat apa ini? Pasir, pohon palem, kurma, piramid? Tempat apa ini? Hinata mencoba untuk tidak ambil pusing dan berjalan-jalan.

Ia berhenti ketika melihat seseorang- tepatnya dua orang sedang duduk di pinggir mata air di sebuah oasis. Bukankah itu Naruto? Tapi kenapa dia tampak bermesraan dengan gadis yang mirip sekali dengannya?

**Paint**

Hinata tak pernah tahu kalau Naruto punya hobi melukis, sebelum ia melihat pemuda tinggi itu sedang melukis sebuah pohon Sakura di atap sekolah. Snyum lembut merekah di bibir manis gadis Hyuuga itu. Mungkin ini termasuk dari 'sisi lembut' dari diri Naruto.

**Question**

"Hinata, aku mau tanya sesuatu, jawab yang jujur ya."

"Iya Naruto. Kamu mau tanya soal apa?"

"Cakepan aku atau David Villa?" tanya Naruto pada Hinata yang asyik nonton World Cup dari TV plasma yang berada di kamarnya. Seketika Hinata langsung tersedak cola yang sedang diminumnya.

"Uhuk uhuk! Kamu bicara apa sih Naruto?"

"Jawab saja Hinata.." kata Naruto sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung gadis itu.

"David Villa dan kau sama-sama cakep,. Tapi kau lebih istimewa."

Alis Naruto terangkat satu mendengar perkataan Hinata.

"Kau istimewa, karena kau segalanya bagiku.."

Dan Naruto pun tidak tahan untuk tidak menciumi gadis imutnya itu kali ini.

**Romantic**

Hinata kadang-kadang merasa kesal pada Naruto. Kenapa sih kekasihnya itu tidak pernah bersikap romantis padanya? Lihat saja pasangan Ino-Sai, Neji-Tenten, Shikamaru-Temari, bahkan Sasuke yang sebegitu menyebalkannya juga sering berperilaku manis pada Sakura. Sebenarnya apa sih yang ada di pikirkan pria tinggi satu itu?

**Star**

"Naruto! Ayo kita ke atap!" teriak Hinata sambil menyeret Naruto yang masih setengah mengantuk kearah balkon. Ya, balkon. Cukup memanjat sedikit, mereka bisa sampai di atap dan dapat melihat bintang dengan puas.

"Bintang malam ini cantik sekali ya.."

Mata _sapphire_ milik Naruto melirik penuh arti kearah Hinata yang sedang mengagumi keindahan alam itu, dan kemudian mengecup pelan dahi gadis bermata _amethyst_ itu.

"Ayo kita masuk Hinata, udara malam bisa membuatmu sakit."

**Toxic**

Bagi Naruto, Hinata itu ibarat racun. Racun yang membuatnya terbius dan tenggelam serta mabuk akan pesonanya. Dan ia yakin, hidupnya akan hampa tanpa racun itu.

**Umbrella**

Sekali lagi Naruto merasa kesal saat melihat Hinata berada di dekat Kiba. Dan kali ini dia akan mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka berdua.

"Hei Hinata, kau tidak pulang?"

Hinata menggeleng. Raut mukanya beruah menjadi kusut. "Aku tidak bawa payung.." keluhnya.

"Pulang denganku sa—"

"Tidak boleh." potong Naruto tajam. Dia tidak perduli kalau dia bukanlah siapa-siapanya Hinata.

"Hinata, kau pulang denganku."

**Vampire**

Kadang-kadang Hinata berpikir kalau Naruto adalah seorang vampir. Lihat saja, sekarang pria blonde itu sedang bergerak mendekati leher milik gadis Hyuuga itu.

**Whip**

"Oi Hinata! Lihat apa yang kubeli!" teriak Naruto sambil memamerkan cambuk berwarna hitam dengan senyum lebar. Hinata yang melihat hal itu mulai merasa takut dan mengeluarkan air mata.

"Huwaaaaaaa! Naruto, aku bukan masochist!" jeritnya histeris sambil berlari keluar ruangan, meninggalkan Naruto yang cengo dengan _sweatdrop_ besar di belakang kepalanya.

**X-Ray**

Naruto merasa miris ketika melihat keadaan tulang kaki Hinata yang retak ketika kaki gadisnya itu disorot sinar X. Dia tak sanggup melihat retakan yang ada di tulang kaki sebelah kiri milik kekasihnya itu. Dalam hati ia bersumpah akan selalu melindungi Hinata dan tidak akan pernah melukainya.

**Youth**

"Ayolah Naruto! Ayo kita pergi tamasya! Kau harus punya pengalaman selagi kau masih muda! Aku tak mau melihat dirimu yang sudah tua tapi masih saja bengong melotot kearah laptop jelek itu! "

Dan sejak Hinata berkata seperti itu, Naruto merasa kalau menikmati masa muda itu tidak buruk juga.

**Zeppelin**

"Ayolah Narutooo~! Apa sih yang mau kau perlihatkan padaku?"

"Sabar sedikit Hinata, kita sudah berada di atas."

Dan disinilah mereka, atap dari gedung Namikaze Corporation milik keluarga Naruto. Pria blonde itu sedang berdiri di samping Hinata yang matanya tertutup oleh kain sedari tadi.

3…  
2….  
1….

"Buka matamu, Hinata." Kata Naruto dengan lembut. Ditatapnya Hinata yang sedang membuka ikatan kain yang menutupi wajahnya. Gadis itu tengah membaca tulisan besar yang ada di zeppelin milik Naruto dengan suara pelan.

"Will you marry me?" bisik Hinata, membaca tulisan yang terpampang di zeppelin berwarna biru muda itu.

"Nah Hinata, akan kuulangi lagi. Will you marry me?" tanya Naruto dengan suara lembut. Mata _sapphire_ miliknya mengarah lurus ke mata amethyst milik Hinata.

Hinata mengangguk pelan. "Jawabanku ya, Naruto." Wajah Hinata memerah.

Ia senang, pada akhirnya ia punya orang yang tepat untuk dicintai, digenggamnya erat jemari Naruto yang bertaut dengan jemarinya seraya berbisik. "Aishiteru, Naruto."

**END**


End file.
